1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optoelectronic devices, and more particularly, to integrated transceivers having emitter and detector incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver is a device that has both a transmitter and a receiver. Typically, the transmitter and receiver share at least some common circuitry, and sometimes, the same housing.
An optical transceiver is a device that receives and transmits optical signals. The transmitter in the optical transceiver is typically a device such as a laser that modulates light outputs based on electrical input signals. The receiver in the optical transceiver is typically a device such as a photodetector that converts optical input signals into electrical output signals.
Optical transceivers are commonly used in digital data communication applications, such as telecommunication. What is needed are optical transceivers that are fast, provide high bandwidth, and have reduced form factor.